This application relates to an overhead conductor sensor for measuring various parameters that affect an overhead conductor and indicate or troubleshoot potential failures in the conductor of its components.
With an ever-increasing need for electric utilities to transfer more power through existing power lines, utilities must take into account various factors. One such factor is sag in the conductor. As power loads increase, conductors sag due to increased temperatures in the conductor which causes thermal expansion. Since a sagging conductor may cause clearance and safety issues, making sure the conductor does not go beyond reasonable sag is of the up most importance. Other factors include failing connectors and vibrating or galloping conductors. In addition, other parameters become of importance when dealing with the above factors, such as ambient air temperature and wind speed and direction.
It is challenging to measure conductor and connector parameters on an overhead transmission line as the conductor is energized up to 765 kV and above. Accordingly, there is a need for an overhead conductor sensor that can measure parameters of an overhead conductor to indicate failing connectors, troubleshoot vibrating or galloping conductors, dynamically rate conductors, aid in conductor location surveys, and know what the current is flowing in the conductor.